


Damn It! That Smile!

by leiramesiuol



Series: SouMako Week [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective! Haru, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiramesiuol/pseuds/leiramesiuol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU!</p><p>And Sousuke gains a crush on an angel. More like, regains his high school crush on one Tachibana Makoto and it drives him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn It! That Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week Day 3  
> Prompt: Post graduation/Elementary school
> 
> Crossposted at Tumblr
> 
> Follow me at: kurokitsuhime.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit:  
> Sequel is up~

“Blah” – Speech

‘Blah’ – Thought

[Blah] – Text

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m late…! I’m late…!”

 

A lanky olive haired teenager sped along the hallways as he tried to arrive on time for his anatomy class. With his bag hanging upon his shoulder and his portfolio in hand, he walked fast looking for his classroom. Looking at his watch, he didn’t notice a tall black haired guy in front of him. Briskly walking without looking, he accidentally bumped the other student causing him to fall down the floor and scattering the contents of his portfolio.

 

“I’m sorry...!” The teenager said as he tried to pick up all of the scattered papers, “I wasn’t looking.”

 

“Ah! It’s alright.” The other said as he tried to help gather the fallen things, “I wasn’t looking either.”

 

Blindly gathering the scattered stuff, their hands accidentally touched as they tried to pick up the fallen university handbook. Teal and green eyes meet, both men recognizing each other.

 

“Y-Yamazaki-kun?” Makoto exclaimed a bit excited at seeing a familiar face in the university.

 

“Tachibana?” Sousuke asked as his eyes slightly widened in recognition, “I never thought I’d see you here.”

 

“Me either,” Makoto said, his usual smile in place.

 

‘Shit..! That smile again...’ Sousuke thought, seeing Makoto’s angelic smile. The bell rings snapping both of them into reality.

 

“Oh fuck!” Makoto cussed softly, “I’m gonna be late for class!! It’s nice meeting you Yamazaki-kun.”

 

“Same here Tachibana.” The teal eyed teen said, inwardly sighing, “I’ll be seeing you around I guess?”

 

“Of course, Yamazaki-kun.” The brunette said flashing Sousuke his trademark smile, “See you around then~”

 

Makoto rushes off to class, leaving Sousuke into a pile of goo with his smile.

 

“AH FUCK!” Sousuke exclaimed as he checks on his watch, “I’M FUCKING LATE!!"

o-o-o-o-o

 

Sousuke enters his classroom and thinks of excuses to tell the professor. Looking around, he sighs in relief as he doesn’t see the professor around. He walks towards one of the empty seats and asks whether the seat’s taken or not.

 

“Is this seat taken?” He gruffly asked the student sitting beside it.

 

“Ah. The seat’s free,” A familiar voice answered. The owner of the voice looked at him, recognizing his voice. “Sou—Ah… Yamazaki-kun? You’re in this class too?”

 

‘He… He’s in this class too?’ Sousuke thought his chest hammering in delight.

 

“Yeah.” He answered, “May I sit here then, Tachibana?”

 

“Of course, Yamazaki-kun.” The brunette said, smiling at him.

 

Seeing that smile once more; Sousuke’s stomach flips around, the butterflies fluttering about. He’s heart is beating faster than normal.

 

‘Damn it! That smile!’ He thought as he sat down next to Makoto. ‘It’s gonna be the death of me!’

 

“Sou—Yamazaki-kun, are you okay?” Makoto asked concerned, noticing Sousuke’s slightly flushed face, “Are you sick?”

 

“I-I’m fine. No need to be worried about.” He replied, willing his heart to calm down.

 

“Ah! That’s good to know.” The brunette said, relief evident on the smile on his face. “So, how are you now Sou—Yamazaki-kun?”

 

Sousuke chuckles at how Makoto stumbles on his name.

 

‘So adorable as always.’ He thought still chuckling at the brunette. The butterflies in his stomach awaken at the thought.

 

“W-What are laughing at…?” Makoto exclaimed, his face in a pout, “And you didn’t even answer my question.”

 

“So cute.” Sousuke absentmindedly said. Makoto blushes, hearing him.

 

“W-Who are you calling c-cute?” Makoto asked, his face red.

 

‘Shit…! I said that out loud!?’ He thought inwardly panicking. “It’s nothing. Anyways, just call me Sousuke instead. You kept on fumbling my name. And to answer your question, I’m okay Tachibana.”

 

“Please do call me Makoto then, Sousuke-kun.” Makoto said smiling.

 

“Of course, Makoto.”

o-o-o-o-o

 

 

“Sousuke, will you stop pacing around!?” A red head exclaimed, “It’s so annoying to look at idiot…!”

 

“Damn it Rin!” Sousuke said, glaring at the laptop. Rin looks at him incredulously, obviously annoyed at all the pacing Sousuke does.

 

“What the hell’s your problem you dumbass?” Rin asked. Suddenly a shark like grin was seen on the screen as the red head realized something.

 

“What the fuck’s with that look?” He asked the red head, now a little pissed at Rin’s antics.

 

“Ah! I see~” Rin said mischievously, snickering at his friend. “You met Makoto in the university, didn’t you~?”

 

“So what if I did!?” Sousuke grumbled to himself, not intending for Rin to hear it.

 

“Hah! Knew it!” Rin exclaimed jovially, grinning at his best friend. “You just can’t stop looking at him, can you? And definitely it all has something to do with Makoto’s smile~”

 

“Shut the hell up will you?!” Sousuke groaned in irritation as Rin kept on teasing him.

 

Rin just stuck his tongue out and made a face.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

[From: xxxx-xxx-xxxx]

[Hey Makoto!]

 

“Who is this?” Makoto murmured as he read the message.

 

“Maybe a secret admirer?” A black haired teen nonchalantly said as he placed a plate of grilled mackerel in front of Makoto.

 

“Haruuuuuu!” Makoto exclaimed, “I don’t have any secret admirers! And how in the world would this person know my number?! I don’t randomly give it to anyone!”

 

Aqua Gate suddenly filters into the room as Haru’s phone alerts him to a new message.

 

[From: Rin]

[Don’t b angry with me ok…? Q-Q]

 

Haru’s eyebrows rise incredulously at the message from the red head.

 

[To: Rin]

[What did u do now?]

[Does it have something to do with the text Makoto just received? -_-]

Haru pressed the send button, his face showing his annoyance.

 

“H-Haru?” Makoto asked while toying with his phone, “What should I do?”

 

Before Haru could answer Makoto’s question, his phone rang again.

 

[From: Rin]

[Maybe… Maybe not…? XP]

 

“Uh… Haru…?” Makoto asked again.

 

“Makoto, try asking who the unknown sender is.” He replied, his face showing annoyance at his phone.

 

“O-Okay.” The brunette said, now composing a reply.

 

[To: xxxx-xxx-xxxx]

[Who r u?]

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

[From: Makoto]

[Who r u?]

 

[To: Makoto]

[It’s me, Sousuke.]

 

“Thanks for giving me his number, Rin.” Sousuke said as he presses the send button.

 

“Yeah. Yeah.” The red head said while staring at his phone nervously. “I just had sacrificed my soul to the devil for you, you know?!”

 

“Something to do with Nanase?” He asked as his brows rose.

 

Rin shows him Haru’s latest message to him.

 

[From: Haru]

[U better have nothing to do with that or I’ll gut you like mackerel. -_-]

 

“Nanase is kidding right?”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

[From: xxxx-xxx-xxxx]

[It’s me, Sousuke.]

 

Haru pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Makoto gulped in nervousness.

 

“W-Well…?” He asked his best friend.

“It depends on you, Makoto.” The blue eyed teen said, still looking murderous.

 

“Okay.” He replied, sighing in relief. He changes the contact name into Sousuke-kun.

 

[To: Sousuke-kun]

[U could just have asked for my number u know? :)]

 

He presses the send button.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

[From: Makoto]

[U could just have asked for my number u know? :)]

 

[To: Makoto]

[Hahaha! I know. See u tomorrow. :)]

 

‘Even in his text, his smile is haunting me.’ Sousuke thought, a smile forming on his face.

 

“Eeeeew. Don’t grin like that dumbass.” Rin said fake-shivering, “It’s so creepy…!”

 

“For the second time, will you shut up?!”

 

“Hahaha…! No.” Rin said, his shark like grin on his face as he teased his best friend.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

[From: Sousuke-kun]

[Hahaha! I know. See u tomorrow. :)]

 

Makoto smiles and texts back.

 

[To: Sousuke-kun]

[See u tomorrow 2. Gud nyt. :)]

 

Haru looked at his best friend’s smiling face.

 

‘This better be a good idea Rin.’ He thought, ‘This better not hurt Makoto or else.’

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

[From: Makoto]

[See u tomorrow 2. Gud nyt. :)]

 

‘Definitely be seeing you tomorrow Makoto.’ Sousuke grins at the thought of seeing Makoto and his sweet smiling face.


End file.
